


soiled bathrooms ♥

by serapta (orphan_account)



Series: the love square's piss kink :) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Kink, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Pee, Piss kink, Porn With Plot, Smut, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, depends on how you look at it :), im writing this because this fandom needs more peepee, no real penetration but they do cum so..., please erase this from your minds, public, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/serapta
Summary: Chat Noir needs to pee, and the bad thing about that is that Ladybug is with him. He doesn't want to waste any time with her, but he hadn't gone to the bathroom since the beginning of the day.He's trying to hold it in for the sake of his reputation, but his efforts are futile.:,)





	soiled bathrooms ♥

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, they're aged up to 18 and all this is consensual mkay, my dudes.  
im never looking at this again out of the shame of this being my first fanfiction. what can i say, im a kinky girl.
> 
> ahahhaa i hate myself uwu

Chat Noir was screaming inside.

Holy fucking shit, he needs to pee. And holy fucking shit, there is no way he can urinate now.

If he needed to urinate this desperately in his civilian form, he would have snuck behind a bush and relieved himself quickly, but right now, he was Chat Noir. He couldn't go anywhere as he was with his partner, and as a way of not embarrassing himself, he refused to tell Ladybug that actually he needed to piss as fast as possible.

In previous instances, he would use the fact that he needed to urinate as an excuse to escape sticky situations involving his identity. Chat also used the excuse of him taking excessively long showers, causing Adrien to be seen as an 'environmental hazard', because of limited water sources and him using up all the water. He actually loathed that nickname and it wasn't fun getting teased on and on by Nino and a few other boys in the class, when in fact he actually wasn't damaging the environment, thank you very much. But now, now it was legit. He really needed to take a piss.

Resisting the urge to start hopping, his pace had slowed and he was having a hard time trying to keep up with his Lady. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Chat? Are you okay? You're not keeping up with me, which is pretty strange in itself as you've got this competitive streak going on.. kitty?"

Chat could physically see the sweat drop on his forehead, just like in his favourite animes when the characters were stuck in a predicament.

"Um, yeah. I'm.. purrfectly.. fine.. Just- let's keep going.. " 

.

.

That was probably the lamest thing he had said in his life. And it also didn't help put Ladybug off- her eyebrows were raised in a questioning look. She didn't ask about it though, and they continued on their path of patrol. It was a joint night one, and he refused to waste any time with Ladybug. These moments rarely happened, as most of the time they spent together was in akuma attacks and the very miniscule period before starting their separate patrols.

They carried on a bit, Chat Noir pushing his bladder so god damn close to the limit that he felt as if he was going to combust. With a strong motivation in his head, he hopped alongside Ladybug, trying to scan the place around as he was told to do. God, he was way too distracted, and too silent. Could he be more obvious?

If he couldn't hold it in, he was going to die. He was actually going to die. It was too late now, if he told Ladybug he needed to go to the bathroom after him deliberately telling her nothing was bothering him, she would definitely be disappointed over his stubborn want to spend time with her, than to actually help himself. He could actually hear the words that she would say in the back of his mind. 

After a minute of just hopping around, the silence between them two became very unnatural, as he was the one usually making the jokes to lighten up the patrol. However, his voice felt too dry to get anything out and his mind was focused on a lot of other things. He had to wait, and hold on to one of the last threads left of his bladder.

But then he couldn't.

He fell over recklessly, moaning as the pain of not being able to relieve himself caught up to him. Chat was very surprised that he didn't wet himself right then and there. 

Ladybug immediately rushed to his side, calling his name to get his attention.

"Chat! What's going on! Are you okay- do we need to get you to the hospit-?"

"No! No, it's.. something else.... I just really need to.." His words were lost into the puddle of shame he had just become.

"What? Tell me Chat!" Her voice was authoritarian. Something he wasn't used to hearing nowadays.

He sighed.

"I just really.. need to pee." Chat flushed a deep red, his eyes making contact with the top of the roof they had stopped on. And he waited. Waited for her to tell him off, be it even slightly he would still feel very stupid. If he dared to show his face to Ladybug again, he would full on perish.

"...Oh." A meek voice cut through his voice. He looked up to see his very weirdly pink partner looking away as well. "Well we should.. find you a place to go to the bathroom."

That was not how a normal person acted when their friend needed to pee. But he wouldn't ask or tease her about it now.

"Um.. yes please. I think there's a public bathroom round here..."

With a slight nod of her head, she jumped down after him, and followed him to the nearest restroom, very very silent. The awkward tension was palpable around them. Luckily, as it was night, people wandering around was cut to a minimum of only 5 or 6 pedestrians strolling up the roads. He could easily just do his business without any unwanted attention thrown their way.

With one last withering look at Ladybug, who looked like she was completely lost, he entered the bathroom, unzipping his suit right down to the groin, allowing his penis to fling out. His member was hard from the need to urinate, and the head was already leaking liquid. However, when he tried to release the pressure in his gallbladder, nothing came. He tried for about 3 more minutes before Ladybug got worried.

"Um.. Chat? Are you okay in there?"

"Um.. yeah.."

A burning moment of silence passed. It felt as if it was laughing at him.

"Fine! I can't pee!" Oh, fuck him!

"...I thought you needed to pee?"

"I do.. It's just... it's not coming out..."

Another excruciating moment of silence.

"Chat.. have you tried any methods that might make you pee? Counting to 10?" Her suggestion made him flush red once more. How did he get into a situation where Ladybug was giving him advice on how to urinate?

"Um, I tried that. I also tried everything else. Just, it's fine... You can go finish patrol without me." He'd given up. It was just kind of sad now as he was trapped trying to relieve himself. 

A lot of shuffling was heard from her end, maybe pacing? And a lot of heavy breathing, in which he couldn't explain. The shame of the situation trickled down his back, causing tears of anguish in the corners of his eyes. He was Chat Noir, for god's sake. He regularly fought criminals and literal supervillains, and yet here he was, not even able to pee when he quite literally was about to explode from the pure agony. He whimpered. Pathetic. 

Then he heard a light knock on the door.

"I could help you..?" The statement came out as a question.

Huh?

"M'lady," he shakily laughed. "How would you even do that? It's okay to just leave you know..."

"You'd have to trust me, Kitty." Chat could barely hear her as her words were practically a whisper. The whole conversation felt out of place. It felt slow and tedious.

"Of course, I trust you with my life M'lady- how many times-"

"Then open the door." He was interrupted when Ladybug spoke up.

What.

"What?"

"If you trust me, then open the door kitty." She said in a more confident tone, so slowly it felt as if each syllable was prodding him apart. In a good way.

"I.." His eyes were wide open, mouth so wide he could fit a whole baseball inside.

"Okay, nevermind.. Ignore me please, I'm just a little insane and I can't filter my mouth and I'm very very very sorry and you probably hate me now-" 

Ladybug was interrupted when she saw the lock of the bathroom door turn around, creating a soft clicking sound.

Chat Noir was paralysed. He had no idea how a patrol had ended up like this, but the desperate state he was in left him with no other choice. It's not like he was repulsed by her statement. Yes, he was shocked, but it was the sticky embarrassment of having to degrade himself in front of the love of his life that made him reluctant to go through with her help. He wanted to be independent, and he was scared that if he did allow Ladybug to help him with his problems that he would be seen as immature- like a kid. She was going to see his penis for fuck's sake! But, he had no choice.

Soon after, the creaky swing of the old door was heard, and he was really glad that he had to face the other wall to urinate, just so she couldn't see the burning face of her partner.  
He then felt her small arms lightly wrap around his back, to his stomach where she intertwined her fingers. A shaky breath was released from his chest. He had no idea that he was holding his breath until then.

"Relax, kitty." Her voice was heavenly, like an angels. Just like his mother's voice when he felt hopeless as a child. However, the plug wasn't pulled still. The tension had only released a little bit and he sighed audibly with a painful and somber tone.

"I see that this isn't working. Kitty... My sweet kitty..." His breath caught in his throat. The sound of shuffling filled the cramped space of the toilet stall, when finally he saw Ladybug cross over his right side, and crouch on the side of the toilet. Chat immediately blanched, and tried to cover his member with his hands which was becoming harder in a split second, harder than it was before, though it was for another reason. However, his hands were caught by his lady's quick reflexes, causing him to look down at the woman positioned on the right of the toilet.

She looked fucking angelic. Her eyes half lidded and her face flushed a light pink. Her eyes were directly connected to his, and he felt a little warmth inside him on that fact that she wasn't looking at his penis for his comfort. Her head was dangerously hovering over the toilet seat, blocking the way for his urine to be directed.

"Ladybug..."

"Piss for me, kitty."

A dam exploded in him before she even finished the sentence. For some reason, the release of it felt strangely good, and he couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his mouth. His eyes half lidded, he realised that Ladybug hadn't moved out the way, and that he was quite literally urinating on her face. But there was nothing inside of him that wanted him to stop. A whole day of holding his bladder down had stolen any form of reasoning from his mind.

Ladybug let out a small, sharp inhale, and braced for the liquid a little too late. Her eyes shut, and he watched the liquid clump her eyelashes and drip down her nose and rush over her mouth. Then she opened her mouth and he felt a demonic urge come over him, causing him to redirect his stream directly into the back of her throat. He watched her gurgle in a cruel satisfaction, but accept the gesture whole-heartedly. A burning tug was felt in his abdomen as the urine over-flooded the small capacity of her mouth and the wet sounds of it all just intensified the feeling.

The moment ended too soon, and as he sobered up he realised that he had just urinated all over Ladybug. He had made her drink his piss. He had also completely missed the toilet intentionally and caused the tiles of the already grimy floor to be pooled with fresh urine.

Pure shame clogged his throat so intensely and he immediately attempted to apologise. This was the end for him, he knew it. But still nothing would get rid of the burning passion that was inside of his member. Chat felt ultimately worse.

Ladybug interrupted him however before he could even get a single sound out of his mouth.

"Look here, kitty..." She coughed out. He obeyed her with slight hesitance.

One of her eyes were completely shut, while the other half lidded, both showing a hint of smudged mascara running down her cheeks from her clumpy eyelashes. Her midnight blue hair was dripping wet, ribbons a shade darker along with sections of her suit, while liquid of faint yellow fell from her mouth, causing miniscule bubbles around the edge of her tongue. 

Ladybug had moved from crouching around the toilet to simply just sitting in the pool off fluids, the image of it so weirdly erotic, intensely burning the inside lower section of his belly. Chat took a mental picture. Then she slowly started spreading her legs, looking directly into the electric green of his eyes. He realised only a moment late that a red patch was slowly forming around her crotch, growing as the torturous seconds went by. He stayed in complete silence as he watched the suit stick to the lips of her vagina and the urine trickle out her suit, magnifying the puddle in the already soiled restroom.

Everything came over him in a tidal wave as he came to the image of her, throwing his head back and whimpering out loud when his hand immediately grasped his penis. He was shortly followed by a higher moan of his name and a smack as her head hit the back of the wall aggressively. Chat feel back against the stall door, connecting eyes with his partner who was also now covered in the sticky white of his cum.

Both their breathing intensely heavy, Ladybug was the first to speak up.

.

"Kitty, I may or may not have a piss kink."

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading. this was made for me, so im not actively looking for criticism and any writing advice. I KNow this is trash and there are literally mistakes everywhere. Im also scared that someone ik will read this and literally have their image of me spoiled. oh well :,)


End file.
